Tease
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A little tender moment between Shenzi and Banzai. Oneshot. Please R


**Miss Queen B****: wow, I never thought I would write a Lion King fiction again. Lol. Anyway, I guess I kinda missed writing stories for the movie so I decided to write this little somewhat romantic one-shot about my favorite pair. **

**Just a few notes before getting started: One, I'm not good when it comes to writing a decent romance story but i'm going to give it my best shot. And two, this one-shot has nothing to do with my other stories. Just a little warm up before I start my next TLK story. **

* * *

**Tease**

Anybody that knows him knows he's in love with the Matriarch of the clan and everybody knows how funny yet slightly pitiful it was to see him ponder day in and day out trying to figure out how to tell her. What really scratches their heads is how can someone as smart and clever as Shenzi could be so clueless not to see what was right in front of her.

That was like the main topic on every hyena in the lands talk about and who could blame them. With the King gone and they can once again roam freely in the Pride Lands suffering and starving was the last thing on their mind.

Banzai may be a little stupid (_since Shenzi and Scar would always tell him so_) but it didn't take him long to figure out that everybody is talking about him. He growled to himself and wish they would stay out of his business, but when it comes to something to do with the leader of the clan it was something you couldn't ignore.

With that in his mind, he let out a small sigh and stared at his leader, best friend, secret love from a few yards away. She was surrounded by semi-tall grass that had a soft texture with a refreshing smell. She had just finish eating and was now grooming her face and fixing her mane. She had a small smile on her face, the first one he saw in months, as she brushes her long bangs away from her lovely eyes.

She was alone which was thanks to Banzai telling Ed that there was some leftover food on the other side of the Pride Land. Now it was a now or never perfect time to tell her how he truly feels. But now the question is how should he approach her and tell her without getting a slap in the face or a broken heart.

Banzai takes a deep breath and walked over to her with the plan of starting a conversation and letting it go from there in his mind. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and tried his very best to stay calm.

He stepped on a twig making a small snapping sound. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Shenzi flinch a bit. She quickly turns around and sighs in relief.

"Oh, it's only you, Banzai" she said.

He was stunned that he found her in a very good mood so maybe things wouldn't go so badly. "Who were you expecting" he asked, "one of the lionesses coming over to kick you back in the graveyard"

He started to laugh but ended it when Shenzi just glares at him. "Sorry" he said but notice Shenzi was still staring at him. "What"

Shenzi wasn't stupid, she pretended to be clueless with the rumors going around and she wonders how long has Banzai been keeping such a secret from her. "Nothing" she said.

"Oh" Banzai said, sitting down next to her and stared out into the lands.

"So . . . " Shenzi begins, "Anything on your mind"

"Not really" Banzai said, "why did you asked"

"I don't know, you just look like you have something on your mind" She said, smirking. It would be so easy to tell him that she knew all along how he felt but wanted to hear it from his own mouth. Maybe if he told her, she would happily tell her how she felt. She wanted to laugh to see how long Banzai can go before he cracks.

There was a few minutes of silence and Shenzi can tell Banzai looked a little nervous. "Where's Ed, I haven't seen him all day" she asked.

"I think somebody told him there was leftover food on the other side of the land" He said, laughing nervously.

Shenzi smiled and looked the other way. She heard Banzai clear his throat and click his tongue.

"Shenzi, if you really like someone how would you tell them" Banzai asked. He thought that was a stupid question to ask but he couldn't ask anybody else since everybody knew his secret and would laugh at him.

Shenzi looked at him awkwardly, "well, it depends, I guess"

"What do you mean" He asked.

"Well, there's a bunch of way you can tell her" She said, "If you were a coward for not telling her face to face, you can send her a gift and make a friend tell her"

"But I don't want to be a coward" He said.

"Ok, if you were brave you would just calmly walk up to her and tell her face to face without any fear of rejection" She said.

Banzai nodded, "but what if she's one of those types that are very hard to talk to" he asked.

"Oh, in other words she's so stubborn that talking about feeling would upset her" Shenzi asked, a little insulted but she couldn't be mad since about ninety percent of it was true.

"Yeah" Banzai said, feeling a little bad for saying that.

Shenzi just stared at him and smile when an idea popped into her head. "Well, if I was the one that was in love and the male I wanted to tell was stubborn, I would make him listen" She said, standing up.

"Make him listen" Banzai asked.

"Yeah," Shenzi said, circling him like she did when Simba, his girlfriend and the stupid bird invaded their graveyard. "I would slowly circle him like I'm doing right now just to grab his attention"

The large lump in his throat started to form again and he suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Her eyes were narrow into more of a seductive expression that just made Banzai's heart to skip a beat again.

"Then I would close the gab between us, like this" she said, getting so close to him that her body nearly wrapped itself around his back

"O-o-ok" Banzai said, stuttering.

Why he was so nervous being so close to her. After all, she does this a few times when they joke around or lost count of the time they were somewhat cuddled for warmth on the cold nights in the graveyard. But this was a little different since one: they were alone and two: it wasn't helping him with his confession.

"And if he's still isn't listening to me I would have to use drastic measure" she said, slightly pressing her cheek against Banzai's. That right there, made him snap out of his thoughts.

"And what is that"

"I would push him down to the ground" She said, slamming his back to the floor with one paw.

Banzai's eyes widened, he forgot how strong Shenzi was but that's not why his eyes were as wide as dinner plate. He looked up at Shenzi, who was smiling with the seductive look and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Look right into his eyes since my mother always told me that you can tell what a hyena is thinking just by the eyes" she said, leaning in so close that her nose was gently pressed against his nose with their lips just a couple of centimeters apart.

Banzai didn't move, all he can do was stare right into her yellow eyes. She was trying to tell him something by the way her eyes were staring into his but he was either too dumb or nervous to figure it out.

It was probably both.

Shenzi waited for him to say something. She would think a little tease like this would make him confess or even say one word but nothing came out of his mouth. Nothing. "Do you want to know what I would do next"

Banzai just nodded.

"I would tell him how I feel and wait for a response" she said, then laugh softly as she lifted her head away from him. Her long bangs gently brush over Banzai's nose, tickling it a little bit and bringing a shiver down his spine.

Banzai just laid there in the grass for a couple of second before getting up to see Shenzi walking away. Collecting his thoughts and taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and heart beat, he followed her. "Hey, wait up"

Shenzi stopped and stared at him. She looked like she was a little hurt from something, but Banzai couldn't put his paw on it. Instead he takes a deep breath, "I'm not a coward so I'm going to be brave to tell the female I like . . . no . . . love exactly how I feel"

"And what will you say to her" Shenzi said, slightly smiling with hope.

"I would say . . . I would say . . . " He swallow the lump in his throat again, "I would say from the moment I saw her . . . I kne-"

His sentence was cut short when out of nowhere Ed popped out of the grass and tackle Banzai with all his strength. They did a couple of rolls in the grass before smashing against the tree. Shenzi started to laugh until another hyena came up to and whisper in her ear about a fight going on between a lioness and a couple of the clan members. Shenzi looked over at her boys and thought they could take care of themselves for a couple of minutes and followed the hyena to the fight.

Banzai roughly pushed Ed off of his and rubbed his painful back. Ed laughed so hard he rolled backwards while clutching onto his stomach and kicking his hind legs.

Banzai looked over at the Shenzi was at and realized she was gone. His moment of confession was shattered thanks to Ed and his little pouncing game. He sighed and tired to convince himself that maybe this was a sign that it wasn't the right time to tell her how he feels. His heartache and disappointment were interrupted when Ed slapped him on his back causing him to hiss in pain. Banzai started to growl and covered Ed's mouth with his paws.

Yet that didn't mean he should let Ed get away for ruining the tender moment he almost had with Shenzi.

"Ed, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother, but I'm going to give you three seconds to run before I beat the snot out of you"

Ed just giggled even though it was muffle through Banzai's mouth.

"One"

Ed stopped laughing when he realized Banzai wasn't playing around.

"Two"

The non-talking hyena pulled his mouth away from Banzai's paw and started to run as fast as he could.

"Three!" Banzai shouted and chased after him . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: not much of a romance one-shot but I hope you guys like it. Please review. **


End file.
